Fun On a Rainy Day
by Yurilover89
Summary: It's raining cats and dogs in New Townsville and the girls are bored. So Momoko decided that they should have some fun in the simulation room. And not just any fun, but naked fun.
1. Chapter 1 Park

It was summer at New Townsville, which means no school. Unfortunately, it was raining out side. Momoko, Miyako, and Kaoru were at their head quarters of which was Professor Utonium's lab sitting on a couch. On this rainy night, it was only them. Utonium was on a trip to Britain with his son Ken. Even Kuriko, Momoko's little sister went with them.

Momoko was studying, tough she wish she would go out and look for some cute boys. Miyako, on the other hand, was playing with her hair, twirling one of her pigtails with her finger while Kaoru was laying upside down, playing a mobile game.

Kaoru then broke the silence saying "Man, I'm bored out of my mind here! It's raining outside, everybody is out somewhere far, and there's no evil running around for us to kick butt! I'm so damn bored!"

"Yeah, me too." Said Miyako in agreement. "I wish there was something we can do tonight."

"Hell if I know." Kaoru answered. "It's not like there's not much activity here. And we particularly had no where to go."

Hearing both of her best friends talk made her go deep into thought. That's when an idea popped into her head. And probably the craziest one she had ever thought up. With confidence in her face, she slammed her text book, stood up tall with wrists on her hips and announced "Maybe there is!"

The other two girls looked at their self proclaimed leader confused. "Huh? What do you mean?" They both asked.

She looked back and forth at her friends and explained "Don't both of you girls see? We can do some activity! We can go somewhere!"

"What are you talking about?" Miyako asked, now even more confused.

"Yeah, come on! Spit it out!" Kaoru said, growing ever so impatient.

"I was thinking, why not we use the simulator?" Momoko suggested. "With that room, we can be anywhere at anytime, in no time!"

"The simulator? But isn't that for training sessions?" Miyamo asked.

Kaoru then stood up and said "Who care?! The professor used it to be able to meet with Albert Einstein. I'm with Momoko-chan! I say we do outdoor stuff indoors!" Kaoru held a fist to her eye level.

Seeing how both of her friends are eager to do it, Miyako made a smile and nodded her head saying"You know what? You're right!" She then too held a fist up to her own face.

"Okay then! But first, how about we make it more interesting and exciting?" Said Momoko with a sly smirk.

Kaoru and Miyako looked at Momoko confused again. "Interesting and exciting?"

Before they knew it, Momoko tossed her clothes and undergarments into the air, leaving herself completely naked as she took a proud stance with her wrists on her hips. "Like this!"

Kaoru and Miyako both flinched with surprise and blushed full red seeing their best friend naked. "M-M-Momoko-chan! Y-You took all of your c-clothes off!" Said a completely stunned with a fist covering her mouth.

"Is... Is this what you meant?! Running around naked in the building?!" Kaoru asked.

Momoko then winked holding an index finger up explaining "Why not? All three of us are girls and we're the only ones here, so what's the harm?"

Kaoru and Miyako looked at each other in thought and then smiled, nodding at one another. "You know? Momoko-chan is right! Since we're alone in here, we might as well." Said Kaoru.

"Yeah, who's gonna catch us, anyway?" Said Miyako as they both also tossed their clothes and undergarments into the air.

Kaoru stood in pride of being naked with her palms on her hips. "It's time to be free!"

"And show off our cute little naked bodies!" said Miyako, making a cute pose holding two fingers up to her winking face while she posed her other hand by her right hip. She too was glad of being being in the nude.

"Are you girls ready to do some fun activity in the nude?" Momoko asked.

"Yeah!" Kaoru and Miyako exclaimed both throwing a fist in the air.

Momoko also threw a fist up. "To the simulator!"

The three naked girls were soon at the simulation room as Momoko accessed the code on the control panel as Miyako and Kaoru stood beside her, waiting. Miyako couldn't sit still, for she was full of enthusiasm of what they were about to do. "I am so excited about this! I have goosebumps all over!"

"Yeah, me too!" Said Kaoru.

"So am I." Said Momoko as she gained access. "Okay, we're in! Now then, girls. Which type of places would you like to be?"

"Oh! Oh! How about the park?" Miyako asked hopping up and down in excitment woth her hand raised up. "I always love the sun shiny sky and the soft cool grass."

"Well, I want to be at the work out at the school gym!" Kaoru exclaimed, smirking and jerking a thumb to herself with her him held up in pride.

"Okay, then afterwards, I would like to go to the beach. Then I think we'll finish it off with a nice and romantic time at the hot springs." Momoko said as she punched in the code for the park. "A park at noon... with a frisbee... a blanket... binoculars... different colored chalk sticks... a jumprope... two scooters... a skate board... and water balloons. Alright, that should do it!"

Once Momoko pressed enter, the whole room projected a warm sunny day at the park with the required stuff they wanted. "Aw yeah! A completely deserted park with just us three!" Said Kaoru.

Miyako giggled and said "Yup! So, what should we do fist? I would like to play jumprope first!"

Kaoru pouted and said "No way! I wanna do skateboarding first!"

Miyako turned to the tomboy and said "But Kaoru-chan, your naked."

"So?"

"So you could easily get scratchers and bruises on your pretty skin!" Miyako exclaimed in concern.

"Relax, this is a simulator, remember? We can't get hurt here." Said Kaoru with a shrug.

Miyako then picked up the jumprope and shunned Kaoru. "I still wanna do jumprope! Then maybe we'll roll down the streets after this."

Momoko shrugged a hand and said "I'm okay with that."

Kaoru frowned and said in defeat "Fine, you win. We'll do this stupid kiddie game first."

"Yay!" Miyako then gave both of her friends each an end of the jumprope and stood between them. "Now then, Momoko-chan, Kaoru-chan? Both of you stand beside me and swing the rope around me in a circle as I jump over it!"

"We know how to play jumprope, Miyoko-chan." Kaoru said rolling her eyes.

"Are ya ready, Miyako?" Momoko asked as she and Kaoru barely swung the rope two times. "One... Two... Three!" Momoko and Kaoru then began swinging the rope around as Miyako jumps over it in place.

"My name is Miyako, and I am a happy girl! I am so cheerful, I just want to twirl!" Miyako sang as she jumped the rope. "My friend is Momoko, she is amazing! She's got brains and spunk, it set's my heart a-blazing! My friend is Kaoru, she is super tough! She is a girl in action, I just can't get enough!"

Momoko and Kaoru both watched as their friend jumped the rope, singing and giggling. Her voice had always been music to their ears, and just by looking at her adorableness had filled their hearts with joy.

'Miyako-chan is such a sweet girl.' Momoko thought. 'And she is just so cute, especially in the nude. I just want to tickle her so bad right now!'

'Man, Miyako-chan is such a beautiful girl. She's got a really cute body, too. She deserves a 'bare hug' from both of us.'

After ten minutes of jumping, Miyako stopped to catch her breath. "Phew! I think... I think I'm tired now." She said between breaths. "Can... Can I take a break by the shade over there?"

"Sure, we'll let you take a break while me and Kaoru-chan play with a frisbee." With that said, Momoko and Kaoru dropped the ends of the jumprope as Miyako went up to a tree with a blanket and laid flat on the grass then laid herself flat on her back on the blanket under the shade. Momoko and Kaoru could help but smile in admiration looking at her take a nap. "She is so cute!"

"Yeah, super cute." Said Kaoru as she picked up the frisbee and ran about ten to twenty feet away from before facing her with a ready stance. "Are ya ready for this?!"

Momoko took a stance and said with a smirk "Yeah, give me everything you've got!"

Kaoru pulled her arm back and then flung it, sending the frisbee flying. Momoko ran to where the frisbee would land and caught it in her hand. She then pulled her arm back and flung the frisbee in the air as Kaoru ran along the frisbee above her head before catching it.

Kaoru flung the frisbee again as Momoko ran and caught it then flung it back to Kaoru, and the cycle went on for ten minutes as they played. Kaoru then flung it higher as Momoko leaped in the air to catch it of which was in slow motion in Kaoru's point of view. She marveled the young redhead from toe to head, captivated by her beauty and adorableness.

Kaoru made a dreaming smile as she thought 'Man, Momoko is perfect. She's so pretty, I could kiss her.'

Once Momoko had the frisbee in her hand she landed and held it up exclaiming "Ha ha! I got it!" She then noticed that Kaoru was staring at her with that smile as if in a trance. "Uh, Kaoru-chan? Are you okay?"

Kaoru snapped out of her trance after hearing her name. "Huh? Oh, Uh... Sorry. Awesome catch, Momoko-chan!"

Momoko shrugged it off as she said "Well anyway, it's your turn! Catch!"

She flung the frisbee to the left as Kaoru ran along the flying frisbee as she shouted "I got it! I got it!"

Momoko saw her running in slow motion, seeing her barely athletic and feminine body She couldn't help but admire the green eyed girl's physical beauty and cuteness. With a sigh and a smile, she thought to herself 'Kaoru is such an amazing girl. So athletic yet so pretty, even with her hair all spiky. I would I've her so many kisses.'

Kaoru managed to catch the frisbee as she made a rock n'roll sign in the air. "Wow! I got this sucker! Did you see that, Momoko?!" She then noticed that Momoko was doing the same thing she did to the redhead, staring right at her with a love filled smile. "Uh, Momoko-chan? Hello...! Earth to Momoko!"

Momoko shook off her dream state and said "Oh! Uh... Way to go, Kaoru! You are amazing!"

Kaoru then wiped the sweat off her forehead as she said "Phew! That was fun. I'm sweatin like crazy."

Momoko let out a sigh of exhaustion and said "Yeah, me too. What do you say we cool off with some water and then wake Miyako up so we can skate together?"

Kaoru smiled as she said "Yeah, that's not a bad idea." The two girls went to a water fountain for a drink, Momoko being the first. After Momoko sipped some water and washed her face and body, she allowed Kaoru to take her turn. Once Kaou took a sip, she washed her face and body.

Then, without warning, she splashed some water at Momoko. "Gah! Kaoru!" Momoko said with a chuckle as she splashed water back at Kaoru. Both girl giggled as they splashed the water back and forth at each other. They then stopped and hugged one another, still laughing.

They felt the soft smoothness of their loli bodies and felt comfort and excitement in the sensation. "Wow, your skin feels so smooth and soft, Kaoru-chan. My hands are sliding on it gracefully." Said Momoko.

Kaoru chuckled and said "Yours is very soft and smooth too. I love it." Kaoru then narrowed her eyes. "I can see another reason why you wanted to do these things naked."

Momoko flinched with a full red blush on her face, completely flustered. "Huh?! I... I don't know what your talking about!"

"Don't try and deny it, you sneaky pervert!" Kaoru teased with a devilish smirk.

Momoko turned her face away with a pout, refusing to admit anything. "I am not a pervert! I just... Thought we could feel more free and relaxed!"

Kaoru then became serious as she said "Momoko-chan, stop trying to deny it, already! You can't hide anything from me or Miyako-chan. We are your best friends. We know you more than anyone else does." Momoko eased her nerves and looked back at Kaoru, looking guilty. "I know the way you feel for the both of us. We know you care for us a lot. We know how you feel for us. We know how much you admire us and how deep your affections are."

Momoko felt a fuzzy feeling in her stomach as if butterflies were fluttering inside. Their eyes were locked as she said "K-Kaoru-chan."

"And besides." Kaoru stroke Momoko's hair with a smile. "I have the same exact feelings for you." Momoko was stunned of what she heard. "I mean, I know we get on each other's nerves a lot, but... the truth is, I enjoy the times we have together. I would be sad if we parted ways. I wish that we would never separate from one another. But, I guess we..."

Kaoru was interrupted by Momoko placing a finger on her lips as to shush her. Momoko smiled at Kaoru. "You are so pretty when you express your feelings."

Kaoru blushed full red in surprise. She then narrowed her yes and said "Your... Your very pretty too." A moment of silence took place between the girls who have been holding on to one another the whole time. Their eyes glimmered as the looked at each other.

They then snapped out of their trance of love as they narrowed their faces with embarrassed smiles. "Uh... I guess we should go and wake up Miyako-chan."

"Uh... Y-Yeah, Uh... Let's... Let's go get her." Said Kaoru acknowledged as they let go of one another and began walking towards where they left their blond friend. Kaoru then narrowed her eyes at Momoko and then at the ground while she asked "Uh, Momoko-chan?"

Momoko looked at Kaoru with a wondering face and responded "Yes, Kaoru-chan?"

Kaoru pressed her index fingers together and blushed with an embarrassed face and asked "Can we, um... Hold hands?"

Momoko blushed in surprise and then narrowed her yes with a smile. "I don't see why not. I'd love to."

With that said, they held one another's hands as they walked on to retrieve their sleepy friend. Once they found her right where they left her, they approached Miyako as quiet as possible and kneeled down on each side of her. Momoko on the left, Kaoru on the right, looking down at the blond with loving smiles.

"Should we wake her up?" Kaoru asked.

"Yeah, we should." Said Momoko as she and Kaoru leaned down and gave Miyako a kiss, each on the cheek.

Miyako smiled as she awoke from her nap, slowly opening her eyes to see her two best friends hovering over her. "Oh, hey girls." She said as she sat up on her bottom and rubbed an eye while yawning.

"Hey there, our sweet little angel." Momoko greeted.

"Did ya have a good nap, cutie pie?" Kaoru asked.

"Mmm-hmm, I sure did."Miyako answered.

"Good. Because we are going to do some chalk drawing!" Said Momoko cheerfully.

Miyako was more than happy to draw with chalk. "Yay! Let's go!"

Moments later, all three girls had different colored chalk sticks laying between each other as they drew. Momoko made herself a knight kneeling to a princess, Miyako drew flowers and bunnies and kittens and Kaoru drew reptilian monsters and ferocious animals.

Then, they later began throwing water balloons at one another, giggling and having fun. Momoko threw one balloon at Kaoru, who got soaked. "Gah! Dang it!"

Momoko playfully stuck a tongue out at Kaoru when she herself got soaked from behind her buttocks. "Eep! Miyako-chan!" She snapped as Miyako giggled before beginning to run from the redhead. "Come back here, you little twerp!"

Momoko threw balloons at Miyako, trying her best to get her, only to miss every time as the blond taunted her. They both ran and ran until they felt something splash in their faces. "Hah! Gotcha both!"

"Kaoru-chan!" Momoko and Miyako cried out in annoyance as they began to chase after the tomboy.

After half an hour or so, the girls stopped, falling backwards on the grass as they laughed. "That was so much fun!" Miyako commented.

"You can say that again." Said Kaoru.

"What do you say we race back to the control panel and hit the beach?" Momoko said as they all raised a fist up into the sky in cheer.

* * *

Hope you're enjoying it so far. Next part will obviously take place at the beach.


	2. Chapter 2 Beach

The girls continue skating to where they left the panel. Once they were close by, they got off their skates and began running up the hill, where the panel sat on top. "I'm gonna beat you girls!" Said Momoko.

"Nuh uh! I'm gonna beat you girls!" Kaoru said back.

Momoko and Kaoru stopped after they saw in surprise that Miyako at the panel, waving happily to them, saying "I win!"

"But... But... You were... You were right behind us!" Kaoru recalled.

Momoko then shook her away her surprise before saying "Well, it doesn't matter. Let's just hit the beach!"

Miyako giggled as she asked "Can I pick what we can use the panel, please?" She fluttered her eyes at her friends, showing off her cuteness.

Momoko face palmed herself with a sigh and said "Well, I guess since you won, you can choose what you want at the beach."

"Yay! Okay, let's see." Miyako fidget with the panel as she decided what she wants at their little beach trip. "Since we're naked, it can be a nude beach. So all we need are some beach towels, some umbrellas, some suntan lotion, a beach ball, and some surfboards!"

Once she entered in the requested things, the green, luscious park turned into a white sandy beach with a blue sparkly ocean. The girls fidget their feet, feeling the sand rustling between their toes, causing them to sigh in relaxation.

"Ah... The sand feels so good and soft." Said Momoko.

"Yeah, even though the sand isn't real." Kaoru added.

Miyako then shivered with her arms crossed as she felt the ocean breeze blow against her bear skin. "The ocean breeze feels real though." She said with a giggle.

Momoko also shivered as she said with a wink "Yeah, I love feeling it blow on my naked body. It's so exhilarating!"

"You got that right!" Said Kaoru, also feeling the breeze against her body. "What do you say we set up a spot for us to relax on?"

"Sure thing! Let's get it pitched up!" Said Momoko as they each picked up a blanket and placed in flat and unfolded on the smooth sand next to each other, then they pitched up the umbrellas by the towels, putting them in the right angle to provide a shade for each.

Kaoru dusted her hands as she exclaimed "There! All done!"

Momoko then picked up the sun tan lotion and said "How's about we put some sun screen on, girls? Even though we won't really get a tan, it would still be fun."

Miyako and Kaoru Bonner their heads as they said "Sure."

Momoko squeezed some lotion on her own hand and her friends' hands before they rubbed it all on themselves on the face, neck, shoulders, arms, chest, stomach, vagina, and legs.

Momoko then laid on her stomach, allowing Miyako and Kaoru crawl to her and apply the lotion along her back and on her buttocks. Momoko smiled, as she enjoyed having her rear skin being rubbed by her friends' hands.

Once they were done, it was now Miyako's turn as she laid down on her stomach, allowing Momoko and Kaoru to rub her back and buttocks with the lotion as she enjoyed feeling her friends' hands rub the rear of her body. "You're back and butt are just so cute, Miyako-chan!" Said Momoko.

"Yup, you are just too cute, from head to toe." Said Kaoru, rubbing her nose with her index finger. When they were done, last but not least was Kaoru, who laid on her stomach, letting Momoko and Miyako rub her back and buttocks with lotion. She enjoyed the sensation of her friends' hands all over her rear until they were done.

The girls laid on their respective towels allowing the simulated sun to shine on them, front and back. Miyako glanced at her two friends across the way, observing them from head to toe. She smiled as she thought 'Momoko-chan and Kaoru-chan both look so pretty in the nude. This is actually the best idea Momoko's ever had.'

Soon, Momoko sat up as she said "Say, Miyako-chan?"

Miyako stood up and said "Yes, Momoko-chan?"

"What do you say we go for a walk, just you and me?"

Miyako smiled cheerfully and said "Okay."

"You two go ahead. I'm just gonna enjoy the sun." Said Kaoru as she let out a relaxing sigh. Momoko and Miyako then went walking along the sea shore with their feet splashing lightly in the water. Soon they were a bit far from Kaoru, but she was still in view.

Things were pretty quiet, aside from the ocean waves and wind current. Soon, Momoko broke the silence and asked "So, how does it feel?"

"Hmm? What do you mean?" Miyako asked, turning her head to her redhead friend.

"I mean, what do you think of doing things naked with other girls?" Momoko simplified.

Miyako looked up, holding a finger to her chin in thought. "To be honest, the thought of doing stuff naked gives me goosebumps. Doing it with other girls give me an even bigger adrenaline feeling. Especially if it's with you and/or Kaoru-chan."

Momoko then made an intrigued smile, saying "So, you feel the same way I do, huh?"

Miyako pressed her index fingers together and smiled with a blush, saying "Yes. I think you and Kaoru-chan are very pretty, with super cute bodies. Being naked with both of you makes me really happy, and excited."

Momoko then placed her hands on Miyako's shoulders and said cheerfully "You are just so sweet and adorable, Miyako-chan! I could kiss every inch of you!"

Blushing even redder, Miyako snapped at her, saying "Momoko-chan! You pervert!" She then lightly pushed her away. Both girls giggled as they began splashing water at each other and chased one another around the shallow areas.

Momoko managed to lightly spank Miyako on the buttocks, causing the blonde to yelp in surprise before she turned around and began chasing after Momoko. Miyako then tackled her friend as they softly fell to the sand and began rolling all over each other. The two girls giggled as they stopped with Miyako on top.

They soon calmed their laughter, looking into each other's eyes with love and desire. "Your skin is so soft and smooth like baby skin." Momoko said softly.

"Yours too, Momoko-chan." Miyako said back softly. "I'm literally slipping and sliding on you."

Momoko then pulled Miyako down so that she could kiss her cheek. "We should check on Kaoru-chan."

"Yeah, she's probably lonely without us." Said Miyako as she got off of her friend and helped her up. They then walked back to where they left, Kaoru. When they arrived, they knelt down, looking at her sleeping form. "She is so peaceful when she sleeps."

"Yeah, she's so cute and pretty." Said Momoko as they both leaned down and kissed her cheek. Kaoru opened her eyes and let out a yawn, rubbing her eye as she looked up.

"Oh, hey girls. How was the walk?" Kaoru asked.

"It was fine." Said Momoko, looking at Miyako, who looked back.

"More than fine, it was romantic." Miyako corrected.

Kaoru rolled her eyes as she said "Get a room, you two."

Momoko then stood up with hands on her hips and said "Okay, girls! How's about we have some fun, first by playing with the beach ball?"

Kaoru sat up with a confident smile, saying "Yeah, I'm game!"

Miyako giggled as she exclaimed "Me too! Let's play!"

Kaoru picked up the beach ball and slammed it over to Miyako. "Heads up!"

Miyako reacted on time and hit the ball to Momoko. "Incoming!"

Momoko hit the ball back at Miyako. "Back at ya!"

The girls giggled with joy as they tossed the ball back and forth at one another. They then got a little tired of it, as Momoko said "Well, that was fun, don't you think, girls?"

Kaoru nodded in agreement. "Yeah, no kidding. Let's go surf." Miyako cheered as they picked up the surf board, set it in the water, sat on it, and began peddling out in the ocean, where the waves start. Kaoru looked around with palms on her hips, waiting impatiently for some waves to form. "What is taking so long?"

"Be patient, Kaoru. We'll get some waves soon." Momoko assured.

Miyako was a little nervous about the activity they were about to do. "Are... Are you girls sure it... it'll be safe?"

"Sure it will." Said Kaoru. "It's not like we'll drown or anything. It's a simulation, after all."

Momoko then noticed something forming like a hill. Right away, Momoko knew that a wave was coming. "There's one! And it's really big!"

Overjoyed, Kaoru said "Finally! She then began to paddle forward to the shore as if trying to get away. "Come on, big guy! Come to mama!" Once the wave caught up to them, all three girls stood on their feet and began to surf. "Heck yeah! Excellent!"

The girls did their best to stay in balance as they continued riding along the waves. Miyako was nearly scared, but then she started to feel more comfortable, even starting to enjoy it. "Say, I'm starting to get the hang of it! This is actually really fun!" She said with a giggle.

"See? Kaoru said we'd be fine." Said Momoko. "Its so amazing riding the waves!"

"Trust me, it gets better." Said Kaoru as she leaned the surf board to the side. "I'm gonna show you girls, the tube." Kaoru then positioned the board so that it would be underneath the waves that we're forming a tube. Momoko and Miyako were both astonished and awe struck of what they were seeing.

Miyako reached a hand up at the water above her, feeling the water run through her fingers. "Wow. This is so amazing!"

"You're right, it is. The colors are beautiful." Said Momoko.

"I'd figured you guys would like it." Said Kaoru.

"Oh, we love it. Words just cannot discribe this experience." Said Momoko. After a while, the left the tube and continued surfing, until the girls were suddenly flung off the board, screaming in surprise as they splashed into the water.

They poked their heads up and shook the water out of their hair. They then looked at each other before laughing with glee. "That was awesome!" Said Kaoru

"Yeah, it was amazing." Said Momono.

"Mm-hmm, it was surprisingly fun!" Said Miyako.

"And you were all nervous." The girls then got back on the board as Kaoru said "Let's head on back to shore, then move on. What do you say?"

"Sounds good to me. Let's go!" Said Momoko as they all paddled to shore. Once they fulfilled getting back to the beach, the girls walked to the panel and Momoko began operating it. "Okay, next stop, school gym. Complete with dumbbells, stretch bands, the race track, tennis shoes, trampolines, etc. And that should do it!" She pressed the enter button and the whole area started to change again.

* * *

Sorry for how long it took, and sorry about how short this chapter is compared to the first. Writer's block is no excuse. But, I hope you're enjoying it so far.


	3. Chapter 3 School Gym

The scenery began to change from a beach to their middle school. "Alright. Now all we have to do is put our running shoes on and we can get to working out!" Momoko exclaimed.

"Heck yeah!" Kaoru cheered as the girls slipped on and tied shoes in their respective colors. "So, who's up for a few laps around the deserted tracks?"

"Oh! Oh! Me! Me! I am! I wanna run!" Miyako said in excitment.

"Well, alright. If you girls wanna run, I'll run along with you." Said Momoko as they walked out to the tracks.

They stood in ready positions at the starting line as Kaoru said "Okay, girls. On three, we'll run as far as each of us can. Ready?" They waited for the count down to begin. "Three!" Kaoru then sprinted out before Momoko and Miyako even realized what had happened.

They immediately ran after their friend as Momoko complained "Kaoru! That was so not fair!"

"Yeah, you said on three!" Miyako agreed.

Kaoru looked back as she said with a smirk "I didn't say I was gonna count, suckers!"

The girls kept running when Kaoru noticed Momoko about to pass her, but she got right in front of her. "Hey, that's not fair!" Momoko whined. "Stay in your own lane!"

Kaoru then stuck her tongue at Momoko, taunting her. "There are no adults here, so the rules don't apply here!"

The girls were near the finish line as Momoko and Kaoru were shoulder to shoulder, trying to push each other off as they got closer and closer to the goal. When they got past the line, both girls stopped, painting for air.

"I... I won...!" Kaoru claimed.

"Nuh-uh... I won...!" Momoko argued.

"Um, actually, I won." They heard Miyako claim, making both girls look at her in surprise.

"What?! How the heck did you win?! You were way behind us!" Said Kaoru.

Miyako then smiled and hand her hands behind her back as she explained "I was, I just paced myself. Then, after I've saved enough energy, I picked up the pace and got past both of you."

Kaoru then rolled her eyes and said "Right, like we would believe that!"

Miyako then smirked and said "You're just mad because you were beaten by a girly girl!"

"No! You just got lucky, that's all!" Kaoru denied.

Miyako giggled as she said "Okay, whatever makes you happy."

Momoko then changed the subject, saying "What do you say we play some tennis' girls?"

"Oh, oh! Me, me, me! I wanna play!" Miyako exclaimed cheerfully.

Kaoru shook her head and said "Count me out. I'm gonna sit and watch."

Soon, the girls were at the tennis court with Momoko and Miyako took opposing sides of each other with tennis rackets in hand, while Kaoru stood by the sidelines to watch. Momoko bounced a ball on the floor, getting ready to serve. "Are you ready, Miyako-chan?"

Miyako took a stance as she answered "I am super ready, Momoko-chan!"

Momoko then threw the ball in the air and hit it with the racket, sending it towards Miyako's side. The blonde reacted by hitting the ball back at Momoko, and the girls engaged in a competition. After a while, Momoko missed the ball as it bounced a second time and rolled to the side.

"Dang it, I missed!" Said Momoko.

Miyako pumped a fist in the air, saying with enthusiasm "Yes! That's one point! Three more and I win!"

Momoko shook her head in annoyance as she asked Kaoru "Hey, Kaoru? Would you get the ball and throw it to Miyako?"

Kaoru went on ahead and did so, fetching the ball and throwing it to Miyako, who caught it. She then served it and the girls began hitting the ball back and forth. Kakoru was standing there watching them play when Momoko missed the ball again.

"Not again!" Momoko said in disbelief.

Miyako cheered again as she said "Yay! Another point for me! I am so good at this!"

Momoko then pointed her racket at Kigali and assured "Don't get too cocky, Miyako-chan! The tables will turn soon."

Kaoru then threw the ball to Miyako again and both her and Momoko began hitting the ball back and forth again. This time, Miyako was the one who missed. "Aww... I missed." Said a sad Miyako.

Momoko pumped a fist, saying "Yes, finally, I got a point!"

The girls kept at it until both of them were one point away from victory. "Only one point left for each of us." Said Momoko.

"Let's see who will be declared the winner." Said Miyako as Momoko served the ball and the two girls started going at it with determination in their eyes.

Meanwhile, Kaoru couldn't help but watch her friends play naked, seeing some sweat trickle down their loli bodies. "Damn, these two are super cute the way they sweat." Maori said to herself. "Especially when they're wearing nothing but sock and shoes."

Finally, for what seemed like hours, Momoko missed the ball and lost to Miyako. She then fell to her knees as she cried in utter defeat "Noooo! No, no, no! I lost...!"

Miyako, meanwhile, leaped for joy as she cheered "Yes! Yay, yay, yay! I won! I won! I won!" She then noticed Momoko looking down, to which made Miyako feel sympathetic and guilty. She then approached Momoko and crouched to her. "Momoko-chan, are you okay?"

Momoko looked at Miyako and said "Yeah, I'll be fine. I just can't believe that I lost."

Miyako then smiled and placed a hand on Momoko's shoulder, saying "Hey, at least we had fun, right?"

"Yeah, I-I guess we did." Momoko acknowledged with a smile.

Kaoru then called out "Are you two going to kiss or are you wanting to hit the gym?"

Hearing that made both girls blush and narrow their heads from each other as Momoko said "Uh, yeah. Let's do some exercises."

In the gym, Momoko was pedalling on a cycle trainer, Miyako was doing some yoga, and Kaoru lifted some dumbbells. Kaoru was soon finished as she dropped the dumbbells and rubbed her exauhsted arms and said "Wow! Fifty, that's a new record."

Kaoru looked over at Miyako with a smirk on her face as she sneaked up on her, and while she was doing a downward dog pose, Kaoru softly spanked Miyako's buttocks which caused the blonde to yelp in surprise and lost her balance. She fell on her side as she looked at Kaoru with a mad face, saying "Kaoru-chan! You big mean pervert!"

Kaoru shrugged and said "Look who's calling who a pervert, a thriteen year old girl who's in the nude."

"It was Momoko's idea. And you agreed on it, too." Miyako pointed out.

Kaoru then changed the subject saying "Okay, you got me there. Say, do you mind holding my ankles while I do some crunches?"

"Um, sure." Said Miyako as she kneeled down while Kaoru laid flat on her back with her hands behind her head and her knees in the air. Miyako then held on to Kaoru's ankles and the spiky haired girl began doing her crunching exercise. "Ready when you are."

Kaoru then began to do her crunches, grunting with each sit up and letting out a sigh when she went back down. Miyako scanned her friend, really happy that she got to see her developing naked body up close. "Kaoru-chan has such a pretty body." Miyako said aloud. "It's as soft and as smooth as it looks."

Kaoru continued crunching as she asked between them "How... would you... know... that? Did you... get... a... sneaky... touch... while... I was... sleeping?"

Miyako blushed completely red as she said in denial "No, o-of course not! Wh-Why would I do something so perverted?!"

Kaoru then stopped, sitting up and hugging her knees as she said with a smirk "Come on, don't be in denial, Miyako-chan. Why would you say my skin is as soft and smooth as it looks if you've never felt it before, huh?"

Miyako lightly sweated nervously, realizing her mistake and that Kaoru caught her lying. So she let out a sigh and said "Okay, you caught me. I... I would sneak into your room late at night. And while you were fast a sleep, I would sneak up to you and slip my hands under your pj's and carefully touch your tiny breasts and your cute and hairless vagina."

To Miyako' surprise, Kaoru did not look disturbed at all. Instead, she was smiling as she said "And you were all complaining me of spanking your butt? You are such a hypocrite, Miyako-chan!" She then laugh a bit, making Miyako blush in embarrassment again, with a hint of shame. Kaoru then became sympathetic with the blonde haired girl. "Hey, don't feel bad. I don't mind if you sneaked a touch on me."

Miyako then looked astonished as she asked "R-Really? You... You like it when someone else touches you?"

Kaoru then narrowed her eyes to her upper right and said "Well, except for boys who move too fast. But with you and Momoko-chan, I' okay with it, because I just both of you. Besides, I think your body is just as pretty."

"You really think so?" Miyako asked with a smile full of modesty.

"Yeah, your body is so cute that I wanna feel how amazingly soft and smooth you are."

"Kaoru-chan, your making me blush a lot!" Miyako whined.

Kaoru then hugged Miyako, feeling their soft baby skin touch one another. "You are so cute when you whine, Miyako-chan!" Kaoru complimented in delight.

Miyako felt their cheeks and bodies pressing and rubbing together. "Oh my gosh! I... I can't believe it! You'er touching my body w-with YOUR body!"

Kaoru then winked at Miyako as she said "I know! So what do you think? A girl's skin feels better than a silky blanket sheet, doesn't it?"

"Y-Yes. Yes it does." Said Miyako in agreement as she hugged Kaoru back. "I want us to hold each other naked forever and ever."

"Me too."

Just then, they heard Momoko say to them "Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Both Miyako and Kaoru looked up at Momoko, who was standing over them with hands on her hips. "Two thirteen-year-old girls hugging each other naked? That's so adorable!"

"Thanks, though, I think it'll be even better with you joining in the hug, Momoko-chan!" Said Miyako with a wink.

"Don't mind if I do!" Momoko then kneeled in front of her friends as she embraced them in a hug so that all three girls would feel their skin touch one another. "This has to be the most wonderful moment we are sharing together.

"I agree. I sure don't want this moment to end." Said Kaoru.

"Me neither. I wish this moment would last for eternity." Said Miyako, when the girls pulled away; still holding on to each other and looking at one another. "So, should we like kiss, or something?"

"I thought you'd never ask." Said Kaoru.

"Yeah, let's share our first kiss with each other." Said Momoko as she, Miyako, and Kaoru all leaned in slowly and pressed their lips together in a sweet, tender, and loving kiss. Their hearts were throbbing and were ablaze within their three-way kiss. After ten seconds, the girls pulled away; with smiles full of joy and gladness.

"About time we kissed." Said Kaoru. "It felt like hours to express our feelings for each other."

"Yeah, I'm so happy that we've got it off our chests." Said Miyako in agreement.

"Me too." Momoko then whipped some sweat from her brow as she commented "Phew, all this exercise has really wore me out."

"Yeah, me too." Said Kaoru.

"Me also." Said Miyako.

"What do you say we hit the hot springs, girls?" Said Momoko.

"Heck yeah! I could use a soak." Said Kaoru.

"I can't wait!" Miyako exclaimed. "It'll be the most romantic scenery for our little fun time!"

The girls then stood up and Momoko took a proud stance with one hand on her hip; the other pointing a finger in the air as she announced "Then let's head for the snowy mountains!"

* * *

Sorry how long it took. I think my writer's block is going away; for the moment. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and looking forward to the fourth and final chapter.


End file.
